


The Truth That Once Was Spoken

by Neelh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire do not die immediately after they have been shot.</p><p>The soldiers leave when they are believed to be dead, and they have their final moments of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth That Once Was Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> There's one vaguely sexual line so yeah.
> 
> IDEK what the rating is anymore.

The bullets hadn't pierced anywhere that would kill either of them instantly, but the sturdily-built Grantaire still fell after a single bullet tore through his body and out the other side, embedding itself in the wall that he had just moved away from. It was a subconscious, futile effort to save Enjolras and that was possibly the worst thing about this moment.

 

By the worst thing, Grantaire supposed he meant the best. It was more than he could have hoped for; to die an accepted Pylades, to be remembered with "Enjolras and" before his name. He was the follower, and Enjolras was his beautiful, beautiful leader. He mused this as he wrenched himself around to gaze upon the man in their final moments.

 

Enjolras couldn't slide down even if he had wanted to. The way Grantaire had fallen meant that his feet couldn't move far without kicking the black-haired man, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Actually, that wasn't right. He had to do the last thing he would ever do now; pinned against the wall of the place he had first met Grantaire and looking down on his corpse.

 

Then, the man stirred. Enjolras would have smiled, had he the strength to do so. Grantaire met his eyes, and a look of adoring veneration passed between them.

 

The blonde coughed, and a copperlike taste filled his mouth. He gulped and licked his lips, hoping that the blood didn't show. Grantaire probably wouldn't notice, if his vision was as blurred as Enjolras's was at that point.

 

With the final rush of adrenaline he was given by his body, Enjolras pulled his mouth into a genuine smile. "I love you," he managed to say, his voice almost non-existent. "I'm not sure for how long, but I have. You are worth everything."

 

Everything; the revolution and it's failure to just have the moment of their souls' intimacy; the sleepless nights with Grantaire in his mind and on his lips and he wished for on his hand, the moments where he met Grantaire's eyes and tried not to let himself slip into love for another person.

 

Grantaire grinned back genuinely, his eyes crinkling up but still bright and loving. "I love you, too. From the moment I saw you." He coughed violently and swallowed. With his last breath, he managed to laugh, "Another life, maybe?"

 

Enjolras held his gaze for long enough to reply, "Another life. I will find you, and we can love each other."

 

They stayed like that for a moment, before Enjolras closed his eyes. Grantaire didn't need to see a corpse's glassy stare from the man he loved. His heart felt full with the warmth spreading throughout his body and seeping onto his clothes.

 

Grantaire's smile almost broke as he realised that Enjolras had died before him, but held it firmly and proudly as he realised his own worth.


End file.
